Teddy's Mistletoe Kiss
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: It's the day before the students of Hogwarts leave for the Christmas holidays and Teddy Lupin wants to give Victorie Weasley her Christmas present. He makes a plan to meet her at one of the Herbology Greenhouses and the rest is history. Written for Herbology: The Magic of Mistletoe assignment, and World of Orphans on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both World of Orphans, and Herbology: The Magic of Mistletoe assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For World of Orphans I wrote for 20. Tedddy Lupin - (setting) Hufflepuff Common Room. For Herbology: The Magic of Mistletoe I wrote for task one which was write about a kiss or a near kiss under the mistletoe. I hope you all enjoy Teddy's Mistletoe Kiss.**

Teddy Lupin sighed as he sat in the Hufflepuff common room feeling almost as blue as his hair was. The only thoughts on his mind was when he was going to be able to see Victorie before he had to go home to his grandmother for the holiday season. He'd bought a nice little Christmas present for Vic and wanted to give it to her before he left. Not that he couldn't do that on the Hogwarts Express mind you but that wouldn't have been very private. He wanted to have a private moment with her.

"You're sulking," Timothy Finnigan said dropping into the seat across from him. Teddy didn't understand how the sandy haired boy wouldn't want to be in the same as his father but Tim had chosen to be in Hufflepuff anyway. "You still trying to find a way to Victorie alone?"

Teddy nodded hair going a vivid red shade to match the color of his cheeks. He'd been caught in his need to have a private moment with Victorie before he went home. "Yeah," he fessed up seeing as Tim wouldn't let up if he didn't.

"Why don't you ask her to meet you out by the Herobolgy Greenhouses?" the sandy haired boy asked making it sound like Teddy should have known this before anyone had to tell him about it. "Professor Sprout may or may not have let someone hang a few things of mistletoe around one of the Greenhouse." The other boy's smirk told Teddy that it was him that'd done the setting up. "If I were you I'd make it Greenhouse two. Vic's favorite."

Teddy started to laugh and jumped up his hair now a sky blue color that happened to be one Victorie's favorites. He pulled Timothy into a hug. "Thanks, dude," he told the other boy as ran upstairs and jotted a quick note to Victorie. Running past Timothy in the common room he called out, "I'll tell you how things go later."

He raced as fast as he could to the Owlrey and reached for his owl. The tawny color owl fluttered down to him and landed right on his arm. Taking the note out from his pocket he secured the note to the owl's leg. "Take this to Victorie Weasley please, Artemis," he told the owl.

The owl hooted before affectionately nipping the boy's shoulder and flying off. Teddy watched the owl fly off until he could no longer tell what color the creature was then he raced towards the Great Hall to see how Victorie would react.

Sitting down at the Hufflepuff table he saw Victorie wave from her table a huge smile on her face. Any who looked at Victorie could tell why Teddy Lupin liked the blonde girl. It wasn't just because she was beautiful. She was very beautiful. But she also happened to have a sunny disposition and a lot of people said that she took after her grandmother Molly. Teddy watched as his owl landed in front of Victorie and stuck out it's leg. He watched as she untied the letter from the owl's leg and gave it a bit of chicken from her plate in thanks. Scanning the letter quickly Victorie looked over at Teddy and nodded.

Teddy smiled and mouthed, "After lunch," in regards to the question her eyes were asking.

Receiving another nod from Victorie Teddy forgot all about lunch and made his way back to the common room so as to get Victorie's present ready to give to her.

"How'd it go?" asked Timothy who was still sitting in the same place.

"It didn't go yet," Teddy told him laughing merrily as he raced up the stairs to his dorm. He riffled through his items until he found the pretty necklace he'd found in the antique shop in Hogsmeade. Grabbing the box that lay next to it and the Christmas paper he'd written for his grandmother to send he headed back downstairs.

"What are you doing?" laughed Tim as he watched Teddy put the paper down on the table then put the gift box on top of that.

"I'm wrapping Victorie's gift," Teddy muttered as he placed the necklace in the gift box putting the lid on top. "Can't you see that?"

"Dude, I was just asking. You don't have to snap."

"I"m sorry. I just want everything perfect for Victorie. Okay?"

Tim nodded as he continued to watch Teddy work at his present. The other boy's owl flew through the window and delivered a letter. But Teddy had other things on his mind right now. Folding the Snowman paper around the present and using a sticking charm he was on his way to having the present looking perfect for Victorie.

"Just have to make the bow and then I'll head down to the Greenhouse to meet Victorie," Teddy muttered to himself not realizing he was now the only person in the common room. His grandmother had taught him how to make perfect bows for on Christmas presents but the first two attempts came out looking horrible and nothing like a bow. It was the fifth time that it came out looking perfect and it was this one he put on top of the present.

Pulling on his new fluffy blue jacket and his Hufflepuff scarf he raced out to the Greenhouse that he'd designated their meeting place. As usual he was early. He was always early when it came to something that dealt with Victorie. Sitting down he was about to get comfortable and wait for her when he saw her form getting closer.

"Did you think I forgot about you, Teddy?" Victorie called as he made her way towards him blonde hair blowing in the wind. It made her look like an angel in puffy purple coat. Then again anything made Victorie look like an angel.

"No," he told her. "I was just sitting to wait for you. Shall we?" He held open the door to the Greenhouse smiling as she walked past him.

"Why did you chose to meet here?"

"It's one of your favorite Greenhouse. Right?"

She nodded. "I didn't think anyone was paying that close attention to me."

"You know me. I like to give the ladies what they want."

Victorie giggled at this. "And you by ladies you mean your grandmother and me?"

Teddy's hair went as red as his cheeks for the second time that day. He hadn't thought she'd notice anything like that about him. But he was kind of happy that she did. "Yeah." He then tried to cover by holding out the present. "I got this for you. I wanted to give it you before we left for the holidays."

"Teddy," Victorie whispered sounding touched, "you didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to."

Teddy watched as Victorie opened the wrapping paper and then the box. Her eyes went wide as she took in the antique necklace sitting in the box. The gold sparkled from the black velvet of the box and this only brought out the beautiful color of the opal attached to the necklace.

"Teddy, it's beautiful." She picked it up and held it out to him. "Can you please help me put it on?"

Teddy nodded taking the necklace and opening the clasp and walked behind Victorie. Putting the necklace in place he re-clasped the clasp. "There you go, Vic," he told her.

"Thank you," she whispered and Teddy noticed that she was looking up.

He was about to look up too when her lips were on his. The kiss was everything he was hoping it would be for his first kiss and he couldn't help but notice how soft her lips were. He didn't want the kiss to end but there was that pesky thing called breathing. Puling apart for breathe Teddy found himself smiling at Victorie and asking her to be his girlfriend. To which she said yes. This was the start of a very happy holiday for young Teddy Lupin.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Teddy's Mistletoe Kiss.**


End file.
